<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SenGen Strolls by Athanasia_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179147">SenGen Strolls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athanasia_13/pseuds/Athanasia_13'>Athanasia_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SenGen Strolls [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athanasia_13/pseuds/Athanasia_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senku was a not so normal highschooler with a brilliant mind and Gen was a popular mentalist of his time, when these two, who had no idea about each other's existence before, were thrown into the stone age; working, living, and barely escaping from the hands of death made them grow close to each other.<br/>Follow their little short stories as they encounter various kind of day to day events and harboring feelings for each other but not having enough courage to express it....just yet.<br/>How will the bashful teenagers break it to each other I wonder?<br/>A little fluff and A little heartbreaking and also A little comedy<br/>Let's find out what fate has stored for these two!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen &amp; Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Kohaku/Luna (Dr. STONE), Nanami Ryuusui &amp; Saionji Ukyou, Stanley Snyder &amp; Dr. Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SenGen Strolls [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stroll 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><ul>
<li><strong><span class="u">Gen Wants to say it</span></strong></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gen's POV:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sun was setting and the wind had gotten cold, the sky looked gloomy but it wasn't just the sky. Last I saw him, he head was buried in his hands, feeling sad over a friend he had just put to a deep sleep. He did not shed even one drop of tear.</p><p>"No matter how long it'll take senku will bring tsukasa back, I am sure." I recall Kohaku chan's words.</p><p>I looked up at senku chan, we were in the laboratory making blueprints for the ship. He was focused on that piece of paper. He looks so cool when he takes his work seriously.</p><p>"I want to comfort him~"  I sighed internally."I wish he buried his head in my chest instead and opened up to me." I pouted at the thought of that.</p><p>But when I glanced at him again, he wasn't moving his pencil anymore and just looked at the paper, there it was, him regretting and wondering if there were more options.</p><p>Subconsciously my hand moved and cupped his cheeks. His eyes shot up, "what's wrong?" he asked.</p><p>I want to say it, I want to say "Senku chan you were a great friend, dont blame yourself." I want to...I really want to but...</p><p> </p><p>"COLD HANDS ARENT MY HANDS COLD" I laughed it off.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're that free then go do some work, kingdom of science never rejects manpower." he replied with the most coolest poker face anyone can ever make.</p><p>"y-yeah.." I sighed. I made my way out of the lab, I wish I had the courage to turn back and just hold him but I guess that's for another day.... till then I can just support him this way by working hard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile Senku hovered his pencil around the word "stay" on the piece of paper that he wanted to say out loud when gen was leaving. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guess there are things Senku wants to say too.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><ul>
<li><strong><span class="u">Suika Wants To Know</span></strong></li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Suika's POV:</em>
</p><p>Suika could hear some muffled voices coming from the farm on her way to get some water so Suika decided to check it! They sounded like voices I had heard before. I rolled my way to the farm to find out whose voice it was at the middle of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Suika knew it! Ofcourse I have heard these voices before! It was Gen and Senku. But what were they doing here? It Looked like they were talking about something important so I leaned closer to the crops in an attempt to listen. Since I am a child, no one discusses anything infront of me, so I got curious and took the opportunity that was presented before me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? What the hell are you even talking about mentalist?"  Senku asked in confusion.</p><p>"I can't believe Senku-chan's personality was like this!" Gen pouted and turned his head away from Senku's direction.</p><p>"That is why I am asking you, what is wrong?" Senku asked grabbing Gen's arm and pulling him close to him.</p><p>Gen had a sad flushed look on his face, He diverted his eyes away from Senku's.</p><p>He muttered, "I can't believe that anyone will do it for senku chan..." he continued, "to think you'd do it with ruri chan even after a divorce..."</p><p>Senku was now more confused than before. "D-Do what?" He innocently asked. This pissed Gen off. He broke himself free from his grip and takes a step back.</p><p>"Senku chan you liar! You whore!" Gen yelled at him with tears forming around his eyes.</p><p>Not only Senku's dignity, his ego, his self esteem, his confidence in his love, his trust on himself, his mind and soul were crushed under the weight of Gen's words.</p><p>But that was also the moment senku understood what he meant, he remembered leaving Ruri's place that night after he asked Ruri to narrate him the 'Hundred Tales' and meeting Gen outside. But before he could explain it to Gen, Suika out of nowhere popped up from the field.</p><p>"S-Suika chan?" Gen asked rubbing the tears off his face.</p><p>"I heard you two! say say gen! What does 'whore' mean?"</p><p>As if a lightning had struck somewhere, the two young lads mind went blank.</p><p>Gen quickly thought of something and kneeled infront of Suika, "you see Suika- chan, whores are like really smart, diligent, friendly people."</p><p>"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT YOU IDIOT" Senku exclaimed.</p><p>"for example senku chan right here" gen finished his sentenced.</p><p> </p><p>After that what happened didn't bother Suika much because Suika was just happy to learn a new word that night.</p><p>But the next day, When Senku had explained everything to Gen they started fighting again because Gen didn't want to apologize.</p><p>"They are always fighting like a newly married couple." Ukyo chuckled.</p><p>Suika who was near Ukyo at that moment replied, "mhm it is just that, they're a bunch of whores!" Suika smiled at him. She was proud to be able to use a new word.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Little did she know, Ukyo's whole world came crumbling down after hearing that and his soul had left his body.</em>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><strong><span class="u">Senku wants to Imagine</span></strong></li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When everyone was in a hurry to complete the ship before winter, Nikki had her mind somewhere else. She casually approaches Kaseki, chief builder of the Kingdom of Science. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kaseki's POV:  </em>
</p><p>I was looking at the blueprint of the ship's comms senku was explaining to me at that moment, Young Nikki called out to me, "Gramps Kaseki!" I turned to her.</p><p>"Gramps, tell me you are always working on the ship and stuff, don't your grandchildren wait for you?"    </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"That's right." Senku thought, "I have never seen him talk about his family...could it be...."</em>
</p><p>"My family succumbed to the famine long ago" I laughed it off in my old rusty voice. "Grandchildren huh...:" I continued, "I had a son. If he had been alive today I am sure I would have enjoyed running around little grandchildren of mine" I could see the visible regret on Nikki's face. I reassured her, "Don't worry, It's not Nikki's fault, being curious is a human nature after all."</p><p>"Your son? You had a son Kaseki?" Senku asked.</p><p>I giggled and answered, "Yes, A son just like Gen." Both of them had a surprised face. "Ge-Gen...must be difficult to raise him" Senku gulped.</p><p>"Not really, he was a kind kid..." Memories flooded of my young son running at my young self with flowers in his hand.</p><p>"Papa look these flowers are eriously-say cool?!"</p><p>Ah...He also had a weird of saying things.</p><p> </p><p>"But most importantly he was cunning and he always wanted to learn, a bit like chrome and....senku." I smiled, looking at the distant sky where my son belongs now. I jokingly added, "If my son lived and got married, I would have liked it if it was someone like <strong>senku</strong> ohoho"  </p><p>Senku's face shot up red, Nikki was smirking at him too, though it was out of my comprehension, I was just happy to know that I was able to contribute to a bright future for these youngsters, a bright future I couldn't give to my son on time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Senku's POV:  </em>
</p><p>"Marriage? Ahhh I have never thought about something like that- And Oi! Nikki's super annoying!" I thought. I made my way out of there scratching the back of my head. "Tch, Gramps had it hard huh..." I mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"If my son lived and got married, I would have liked it if it was someone like <strong>senku</strong> ohoho"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His words rang in my ear. Me? Marrying Gen??</p><p>
  <em>(no he was talking about his son senku but whatever yeah sure)</em>
</p><p>On my way to the lab I saw Gen picking flowers up. Ah, If he had to be my bridegroom...how would he look?</p><p>He will definitely look elegant in a white suit matched with a white shirt and purple bow, purple really fits him ....and some bouquet of flowers?......</p><p>...</p><p>But Aren't brides the one who carry the bouquet? So...then....</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Senku proceeded to imagined Gen in a white off-shoulder wedding gown he mostly saw on TV dramas and anime. He then got really embarrassed and hit Gen at the back of his head instead. Rest is history.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stroll 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Senku was a not so normal highschooler with a brilliant mind and Gen was a popular mentalist of his time, when these two, who had no idea about each other's existence before, were thrown into the stone age; working, living, and barely escaping from the hands of death made them grow close to each other. <br/>Follow their story as they encounter various kind of day to day events and harboring feelings for each other but not having enough courage to express it....just yet.<br/>How will the bashful teenagers break it to each other I wonder?<br/>A little fluff and A little heartbreaking and also A little comedy<br/>Let's find out what fate has stored for these two!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>
<strong><span class="u">Gen gets a request pt 1</span></strong><span class="u"></span>

<p><em>Gen's POV:</em></p>

<p>"Ah so how should I do this?" I pondered over the event that took place minutes ago.</p>

<p>Turquoise came over to me with jasper following her. They entered the shed frantically. "Gen Gen you have to help us with something" Turquoise said while Jasper looked in some other direction, almost like he wanted to avoid this conversation.</p>

<p>I replied, "Yes Turquoise chan? Something you need help in?"</p>

<p>"Yes only you can help....maybe"</p>

<p>"Let me guess it has something to do with me being a modern timer huh?"</p>

<p>Turquoise nodded her and then pulled on Jasper's clothes, Jasper stumbled his way to me, He said, "Gen I know you're younger than us but you are also a modern timer and I have heard you have experience in um......that so...like....uh......" He stops and looks at Turquoise like he wanted to confirm something.</p>

<p>Turquoise facepalmed in frustration and asked,</p>

<p>"We want to know how you didn't become a father yet?"</p>

<p>"Pardon?" I answered back. Not gonna lie I was pretty confused as to what they meant.<br/>
"You have had sex right? And I don't see you worrying about any child or a wife, so either you have illegitimate kids or there is a way to avoid giving birth am I correct?" She asked.</p>

<p>huh</p>

<p>hUH</p>

<p>HUH</p>

<p>I had a bad feeling where it was going.</p>

<p>"If It's the latter tell us how to...you see we are not ready to be parents yet" Jasper mumbled in a soft voice.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Su-Sure I will get you the weapon of science that gets rid of babies- I mean prevents pregnancy...." I hesitantly spoke.</p>

<p>"Preg- huh? whatever we are counting on, thank you mentalist." Turquoise said and left.</p>

<p><em>"Ah so how should I do this?"</em></p>

<p>I can't make a condom but I can ask Kaseki Gramps to do it or I can give them birth control pills....AS IF!</p>

<p>How would I even make those? I am not Senku chan!</p>

<p>then....</p>

<p><em>thoughts of news articles about surgeries to prevent pregnancy in males and females going wrong flooded Gen's mind</em></p>

<p>WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS?!?!!?</p>

<p>"I don't have any choice, I have to explain it to Gramps without telling him what's it for" I decided.</p>

<p><strong>ROUTE: CONDOMS</strong></p>
</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong><span class="u">Gen gets a request pt 2</span></strong>

<p><em>Gen's POV:</em></p>

<p>I made my way over to Gramps after making a very rough sketch of what a condom looks like hoping that I will be able to dodge him if he asks me what it's for.</p>

<p>"Graaamppss~!" I called out to him, As he looked at me I gestured him to come my way with my hands. I brought him to the lab and whispered in his ears.</p>

<p>"There is something I want you to make but it's a secret project so I want you to keep it to yourself okay?"</p>

<p>He nodded.</p>

<p>Ahhh, if only they didn't ask me this wouldn't have happened.</p>

<p>"So here" I showed him the rough sketch "This is a condom and it's a rubber..."</p>

<p> </p>

<p> </p>

<p><em>Senku's POV:</em></p>

<p>"Tch you bastard Ryusui did you drink all of the wine?"</p>

<p>"Huh?" Ryusui turned to me "Isn't wine for drinking?" God help this fool.</p>

<p>"No you idiot" I made my way to the lab to get more wine so that I could boil it to get distilled alcohol that I needed.</p>

<p>I pushed away the cloth that marks the entrance of the lab infront of me.</p>

<p>"It's easy no? There's nothing too complicated~" Gen said that to Kaseki in a worried tone.</p>

<p>"Oh Senku! Good that you're here Gen is asking me to make him something but I am not too sure with his explanation...." While Kaseki was saying this to me Gen's face was getting paler and his soul left his body.</p>

<p>I scratched my ear, "huh let me take a look"</p>

<p>"NO SENKU CHAN DONT LOOK" Gen exclaimed.</p>

<p>It was a weird drawing of a.."pickle? what is that?"</p>

<p>"Condom gen said" Kaseki answered in his usual tone.</p>

<p>"oh"</p>

<p>...</p>

<p>...</p>

<p>...</p>

<p>HUH-</p>

<p>MY EYES SHATTERED.</p>

<p>There was no Gen infront of me only a mindless body, corpse even.</p>

<p>"Tch"</p>

<p> Gen flinched.</p>

<p>"Fine Kaseki I will show you how it's made." Kaseki got all fired up, "they didn't tell me what it was for but I am glad to make something new" and left the lab.</p>

<p>I walked over to the wine barrels.</p>

<p>"se-senku chan....." Gen uttered slowly and softly and held onto cloth with two of his fingers like a little baby. I blushed and looked elsewhere.</p>

<p>"...about that it's for-"</p>

<p>I cut Gen in between and continued his sentence for him.</p>

<p>"I know it's okay."</p>

<p>Gen looked cheerful and shot back to me "YOU DO?"</p>

<p>Cute. I opened the barrel and started filling the clay jars. "All men get such periods I am no one to judge you."</p>

<p><em>the words shot through Gen like Godzilla's atomic breath.</em></p>

<p>"...though I was the Manwhore till last chapter."</p>

<p><em>Gen passed away peacefully.</em></p>

<p><em>Rip Gen 1998- 5721 AD</em></p>

<p> </p>

<p> </p>
</li>
</ul><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>